


Christmas sketches (Рождественские этюды)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A collection of short (very short :)) stories that happen to our favorite characters in the series on Christmas eve. :)Written as part of the corresponding story marathon in 2017-18. According to the terms of the task, each сhapter had to contain a specific word.Сборник коротких историй, что происходят с нашими любимыми героями сериала в канун Рождества. Написано в рамках соответствующего марафона историй в 2017-18 годах. По условиям задания каждая глава должна была содержать определённое слово.
Relationships: Marguerite Krux/John Roxton, Veronica Layton/Edward Malone





	1. Sweet captivity (Сладкий плен)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Snowfall".
> 
> Слово из задания "Снегопад".

Снегопад, казалось, зарядил не на шутку, размеренно и степенно засыпая округу белесою крупой. Снежинки парили в воздухе, неспешно оседали на оголённые плечи, белеющие над тканью изысканного старинного платья с вырезом. Путались в свободно ниспадавших на спину смоляных кудряшках. А она всё кружилась и кружилась, наполняя окутывающее их безмолвие звонким смехом. Сверкая лучистой улыбкой на губах и в светящихся счастьем глазах. Тая, подобно снежинкам, в жарких руках лорда Рокстона. 

А он сиял белоснежной улыбкой ей в ответ. Прижимал к себе всё крепче, словно уверяя, что этот кусочек вечности принадлежит лишь им двоим. И Маргарит совершенно не хотелось ничего менять. На очередном повороте, вздымая вверх белоснежные клубы легчайших частичек, Джон, уже совершенно привычно, подхватил её на руки и закружился пуще прежнего. Опора ушла из-под ног, сомнения из сердца, ощущение нереальности происходящего окончательно покинуло разум. 

Раскидистая, чудесная ель распростёрла изумрудные лапы по просторам гостиной дома-на-дереве. На ветвях её, словно бы потревоженных движением воздуха, закачались, чуть звеня, разноцветные стеклянные сферы. Прозрачные и матовые, пустотелые и таящие в недрах неожиданных гостей. В одном из них, окутанном золотистым сиянием, застыла хрупким изваянием тонкая фигурка балерины, замершей в причудливом па. Изящная танцовщица с лицом Вероники. Зашелестела бумажная гирлянда, сковавшая пышную крону. На звеньях её, раскрашенных искусным художником, замерли пойманные в мгновении дурачества, раскрасневшиеся Финн и Нед. Посыпались искрами праздничные свечи. 

Лишён на этом празднике улыбки был лишь Челленджер, пригвожденный к полу полупрозрачной паутиной. Отчаянно, но тщетно, пытался избавиться он от пут, пока прозрачные стенки всё выше вздымались из потертых половиц, стремясь сомкнуться теперь уже над его головой. 

Любуясь делом рук своих, усмехалась незнакомка, вальяжно раскинувшаяся в плетёном кресле-качалке. 

Задумчиво потрескивало пламя свечи. У подножия дерева, среди вороха раскрытых подарков, мягко поблескивал стеклянный снежный шар. В его сладком плену, купаясь в вечности застывшего времени, кружилась влюбленная пара. Беспечная, улыбающаяся. Чадила, воспламеняясь, яркая бумага. Растворялась в солнечном сиянии фигурка из тончайшего хрусталя…


	2. At home (Дома)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Tinsel".
> 
> Слово из задания "Мишура".

Пол оказался настолько усеян осколками разбитых шаров, что невозможно было и шагу ступить и не услышать их тоскливого хруста. Блестящие некогда гирлянды из разноцветной фольги, оплавившиеся от жара размещенных поблизости свеч, неприглядными лохмотьями свисали с закостеневших, иссохших до ломкости ветвей поваленного на бок кипариса. Вперемешку со стеклом пол устилала и часть его роскошной некогда кроны, осыпавшейся дождем ломких иголочек. Казалось, что в это Рождество дом-на-дереве посетили не долгожданные гости, а как минимум еще один временной ураган. 

И все же, глядя на останки былого пышного праздничного убранства, вмиг обернувшегося лохмотьями, Маргарит улыбалась. И даже добровольно вооружилась метлой и совком. Все бытовые проблемы и неурядицы, безмерно раздражавшие еще этим утром, порождавшие бурные споры, теперь казались такими же глупостями, как и этот легко устраняемый бардак. 

А мысль о возвращении в надменное, холодное аристократичное общество Англии по прошествии всего лишь нескольких недель уже совершенно не казалась заманчивой. Не привлекали ее ни роскошные приемы, ранее посещаемые с удовольствием; ни театральные премьеры, обставленные с пафосом и шиком. Все это пустое - мишура. Главное было там, за ее спиной, сокрытое поздним часом тропических сумерек. 

Джон, вправляющий случайно выбитое плечо что-то воодушевленно вещавшему Челленджеру. Финн, отложившая, наконец, в сторону подаренную Недом рогатку, и украдкой пытающаяся подложить в ее отложенную «на потом» тарелку с десертом побольше изюма. Вовсе не из вредности, просто вдруг припомнив, как Маргарит когда-то поведала друзьям о том, что питала к нему слабость в детстве. Вероника, с мягкой улыбкой сидящая на коленях Мелоуна и перебирающая его волосы, в которых запутались бумажные конфетти.

Юный Артур, тактично отводящий взгляд и возмущенно кряхтящий, когда чета Мелоунов слишком уж увлекается. Как и мать вооруженный метлой, и все еще обмотанный обрывками сверкающей мишуры. 

Все они здоровы и невредимы. Они дома. Разве может при таком раскладе хоть что-то испортить настроение в этот волшебный праздничный вечер? Маргарит в безмолвном диспуте с самой собой качает головой, ловя взглядом чуть удивленную улыбку мужа. 

Они дома. Они вновь все вместе после стольких лет. И почему-то она бесконечно счастлива одним лишь этим.


	3. Cursed (Проклятые)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Porcelain".
> 
> Слово из задания "Фарфор".

Посреди мертвецкой тишины старые часы непривычно громко отсчитывают удары, отмеряя минуту за минутой, готовясь возвестить чахлой трелью побитой жизнью кукушки об окончании сочельника и наступлении Рождества. Встрепанные и хмурые жители дома-на-дереве цепкими взглядами провожают каждое движение стрелки. 

Маргарит и Вероника, замершие по обе стороны от очередного незваного гостя, вооружены кухонным инвентарем – единственным, что осталось пригодным к бою после налета освободительного отряда неведомо за какие грехи посланных силами Плато пикси. Тому, что здесь водится даже подобная нечисть никто из путешественников даже не удивляется.

Мисс Кру то и дело кривит губы, морщась от саднящей боли в ушибленных ребрах, да пытается игнорировать мысли о том, что вправление мозга скалкой по уши влюбленной королеве этих гадких созданий отнюдь не повредит. Порой безуспешно. Вероника же, словно читая сии мысли по горящим воинственным огнем глазам подруги, моментально пресекает любую попытку воплотить их в жизнь. И в краткие мгновения перемирия прикладывает к ключице сверток со льдом.

Рокстон и Челленджер со скрупулезной тщательностью, подобно двум матушкам-наседкам, собирают в добрый путь куда-угодно-главное-как-можно-дальше-от-их-дома принца пикси, Рональда, из-за которого весь сыр-бор и разгорелся на этот раз. Рюкзак, ружье Рокстона, ожерелье Маргарит, новенький черпак, котелок, граммофон, недельный запас сухарей да кружевной платочек. Да пусть хоть с пол-дома забирают, главное, чтоб убрались восвояси по-доброму, позволив хоть одно Рождество за последние пять лет встретить не посреди мамаева побоища. 

Финн и Мелоун читают заклинание из потрепанной книжицы, открывая портал для выдворения гостей. Читают вдохновенно, слаженно, и с такой скоростью, словно незнакомые слова обжигают им языки. Просто загляденье! И их старания не пропадают впустую. Сияющий шар, что должен вместить в себя будущую счастливую чету пикси, на время пребывания в доме-на-дереве принявших человеческое обличье и размеры, все разрастается. Пока, наконец, не достигает предельных размеров.

Прощание краткое и сухое. То ли тому способствует поздний час, то ли глаз, что начал дергаться даже у невозмутимого обычно Челленджера. И спустя несколько минут после закрытия портала друзья все еще с опаской поглядывают на центр гостиной, не веря в столь счастливое избавление.

\- Господи, это рекорд, - наконец поверив своему счастью, возвещает Финн, со стоном плюхаясь на пол. – Всего-то за каких-то жалких шесть часов нам удалось встретиться с новыми знакомыми, выяснить в чем же у них беда и чем именно мы и никто другой можем им помочь, выйти победителями из крупномасштабного сражения на ограниченной территории с мелкими летающими гаденышами и выдворить несчастных влюбленных восвояси! Сверхрекорд! Достижение века!

\- Не сглазь, - беззлобно бурчит ей в ответ Маргарит, опускаясь в кресло, подле которого дежурила ранее. – В прошлый раз тоже казалось, что мы быстро покончили с трогами. 

\- А потом убили на вызволение тебя из их лап еще часов тринадцать, - Вероника как стояла, так и оседает рядом с нею, тяжело навалившись спиной на боковую стенку. 

Рокстон, Мелоун и Челленджер, красуясь одинаковыми синяками на пол-лица, дружно вторят ей, используя в качестве опоры спинку дивана, заваленного останками книг. 

\- И то верно, – Финн, растянувшись на полу, отодвигает подальше от себя разнокалиберный хлам вялыми взмахами рук и ног, словно бы вырисовывая снежного ангела. - Может, мы прокляты?..

Ответить ей попросту не успевают – стрелки часов сходятся на полуночи, и подпаленная в позапрошлом году кукушка вываливается из тайника, хрипло возвещая о смене дня. Крики ликования, более похожие на вопли умалишенных, наполняют дом-на-дереве.

Артур Саммерли, глядя на их единодушие, не может сдержать добродушной улыбки. Они прокляты, возможно. Ему нравятся меткие ремарки этой незнакомой в прошлой жизни девчушки. И все-таки ему не стыдно за это. Ведь он прекрасно знает, что они не пострадают серьезно и вместе справятся со всем. Не зря же их поколение было единственным, что не убежало от временного шторма на другой конец света, а пережило и преодолело его. 

Седовласый старик опускает руки на светящийся шар, размещенный в центре библиотеки Авалона. Свет его постепенно затухает, в отличии от улыбки профессора: в этот миг там, внизу, Маргарит с шутливыми угрозами вытягивает из завалов битого фарфора чугунную сковороду и назидательно помахивает ею перед носом смеющегося Рокстона. Картинка уже не четкая, рассыпающаяся на осколки, разделенные проступающими все четче границами материков. 

Что же поделать, если всего раз в году ему удается наладить визуальную связь между своим обиталищем и Плато? Да и то следуя при этом за посредником, чьими глазами он по-началу только и может смотреть на дорогих сердцу друзей? Он каждый год дает себе слово, что более не станет нарушать их покой. И даже верит в это примерно одиннадцать месяцев в году. А после все повторяется и он даже практически не чувствует угрызений совести. 

Как не чувствует их и Хранительница, что, чаще чем должна бы, посылает прощальные теплые взгляды куда-то в пустоту, заполненную золотистым сиянием, видимым лишь им двоим. И старик, убеленный сединами, улыбается ей в ответ. И наполняется вдохновением и силами, чтобы еще одиннадцать месяцев в году верить в то, что в этот раз он успеет сделать все, чтобы их встреча наконец стала все-таки личной. 

И, возможно, уже в этом году его планы воплотятся в жизнь. Как знать?..


	4. An hour before dawn (За час до рассвета)

В его комнате не было окон и все же Рокстон чувствовал, что до рассвета осталось чуть меньше часа. Не видя, прекрасно знал, что красноватые нити, предвестники солнца, уже прорезали редеющие сумерки, раскинув свои сети по небосводу, подобно мельчайшим трещинам на бокале. Новый день, полный новый сложностей, неотвратимо приближался, к чему Джон пока совершенно не был готов. За ночь ему так и не удалось сомкнуть глаз, что подтверждала их краснота и подпухшие веки. 

На сей раз празднование Рождества вышло на редкость неудачным и, к сожалению, именно их с Маргарит ссора положила начало краху празднования. В течение всей ночи он слышал звуки, подтверждающие, что терзания его не беспричинны: всхлипы Вероники за стенкой, резкий скрип болтов, удерживающих под потолком гамак с беспокойно ворочающейся Финн. Тихий шелест бумаги и звон склянок в лаборатории, где над чем-то колдовал также лишенный сна Челленджер. В части дома, где располагались спальни профессора, Мелоуна и Маргарит стояла гробовая тишина. 

Затворничество последней, покинувшей гостиную с видом оскорбленного достоинства, беспокоило и злило его больше прочего. Он ведь старался, долгие месяцы после временного шторма он действительно старался быть терпеливым, понимающим и чутким к тому, что творилось со своенравной мисс Кру. Но в итоге становилось только хуже. Маргарит все это время играла с ним точно кошка с мышкой, бередя сердце, выматывая душу: то первой делала шаг вперед, обещая счастье, до которого, казалось, рукой подать; то вновь ускользала, откатываясь к приевшимся подколкам и поведению двухлетней давности. И сегодня он просто не выдержал. Не смог больше быть безупречным джентльменом, и когда она вспылила в ответ на какой-то его абсолютно невинный жест заботы, продиктованный моментом, он сорвался. Взорвался, высказав на повышенных тонах все, что думал и о ней, и ее прошлом и поведении в настоящем. 

Сейчас, размышляя наедине с самим собой, он не мог припомнить, чтобы хоть раз до этого они ссорились так сильно. И это казалось уже не началом конца, а завершением всему, что было и могло бы быть между ними. От одной только мысли об этом становилось тошно. И все-таки, самую капельку, где-то крайне глубоко внутри, ему стало легче от этой определенности, какой бы горькой она ни была. 

И будь они сейчас одни, то, возможно, со временем и нашли бы способ справиться с ситуацией. Постепенно даже научились бы сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, вернувшись к варианту вынужденного сожительства под одной крышей двух ни чем не связанных незнакомцев. Да вот только тот факт, что вслед за ними рассорились и остальные жители дома-на-дереве, не только камнем лежал на сердце, но и не упрощал и без того сложную ситуацию. 

Куда деть глаза уже этим утром, наткнувшись на заплаканное лицо Вероники, старающейся не подавать виду? Как не кривиться от напускной бравады Мелоуна, не выносящего царящей за столом тишины и подобно ему терзающемуся от вины за сказанное? Как избежать неловкости даже от мимолетной встречи в чьем-то присутствии в этом доме, где они все сидят друг у друга на головах? Ведь, увы, он чувствовал это по себе, никто из них еще не был готов ни к прощению, ни к примирению; лишь охвачен чувством вины да запоздалым стыдом.

Джон тяжело вздохнул и повалился спиной на постель, запуская последний из дротиков, подаренных Финн, в самодельную, чуть кривовато раскрашенную доску. Облегчения это, естественно, не принесло. Следовало все-таки попробовать хоть немного поспать. Но едва он успел прикрыть воспаленные глаза, надеясь, что хоть ненадолго сможет заснуть и ускользнуть от этих тягостных раздумий, как тихонько скрипнула дверь.

Открыв глаза, Рокстон скривился как от зубной боли. Причина его терзаний, облаченная в легкий шелковый халат, возвышалась на пороге комнаты. Колкости, вмиг завертевшиеся на языке, да неуместные комментарии он все-таки смог удержать при себе. Лишь устало прикрыл рукой глаза, вновь откидываясь на покрывало.

\- Уходите, Маргарит. Я не хочу снова ссориться. Да и час для этого не подходящий.

\- Я пришла не для того, чтобы ссориться. 

Она помолчала, надеясь, что он все-таки придет на помощь с хоть каким-нибудь вопросом или словом, но Рокстон молчал, притворяясь не то спящим, не то мертвым, и ей пришлось продолжать начатое самой.

\- Ты был прав, Джон. Практически во всем, что высказал мне. И я пришла извиниться...

Если бы сейчас посреди комнаты материализовался разъяренный ящер, то и он не произвел бы на него схожего по силе эффекта. Рокстон и сам не заметил, как оказался сидящим на кровати и изучающим ее лицо изумленно-подозрительным взглядом. Руки против воли сжались в кулаки. Маргарит же, кусая губы, сделала несколько шагов навстречу. Неспешных, но не робких или неуверенных. Лицо ее выражало гамму разнообразных эмоций, среди них, на пару с решимостью, преобладала отнюдь не вина. И все-таки...

\- Маргарит, остановитесь, - хоть он и привык к боли, что эта женщина причиняла ему с завидной постоянностью, испытывать ее вновь желания не было. - Если это вновь какие-то Ваши игры, то просто остановитесь сейчас. Я слишком устал и прошу пощады.

\- Лорд Рокстон сдается? - губы ее дрогнули в невеселой усмешке, и все же Маргарит не отступила. - Я так не думаю.

Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, замерла напротив него, напряженно восседающего на краю постели. Так близко, что его окутал цветочный аромат пены для ванны, что, казалось, насквозь пропитала ее кожу и волосы, свободно ниспадавшие на плечи. Тонкая синяя жилка под перламутровыми бусинками, бьющаяся в такт с беспокойными ударами сердца, притянула к себе его взгляд, мечущийся в попытке ускользнуть от ее глаз. 

\- Ты знаешь, я даже не думала, что мысль о том, что я окончательно тебя потеряла, может подействовать столь отрезвляюще. Куда лучше, чем нож, занесенный над грудью на алтаре друида, – на губах, раскрасневшихся от укусов, вновь промелькнула кривоватая усмешка. - Ты прав, и не думай, что эти слова даются мне легко! Но ты прав - все мои сомнения не имеют значения. И да, нам будет трудно вместе, но если ты готов бороться за эти отношения, то я тоже, Джон...

От признаний, совершенно не свойственных ее натуре, сердце пропустило пару ударов, ухнув куда-то в пустоту. И все-таки он молчал все с тем же похоронным видом, упрямо отводя взгляд, словно она сказала недостаточно. Не убедительно. И Маргарит протянула чуть подрагивающую ладонь, единственный признак волнения, и накрыла его руку, по-прежнему сжатую в кулак. Потянула на себя, вынуждая подняться. 

Если бы его ответ не волновал ее так сильно, то она, наверное, даже посмеялась бы над тем как же ей хочется начать умолять его обратить на нее взор и как не хочется признаваться в этом даже самой себе. Проклятая натура!

\- Прости меня за то, что не верила в тебя, Джон.

Она никогда не любила и не умела извиняться, но если когда и делала это, то с абсолютной искренностью. И он не мог этого не знать. И пусть обида, что завладела его сердцем, была сильна и Рокстон все еще молчал, но он уже был с нею. Она читала это в глазах, что встретились с ее, чрезмерно ярко блестящими в затухающем свете свечей. 

Неспешно, словно борясь с самим собой, Джон коснулся ладонью ее щеки, и, от прикосновения загрубевшей кожи, ее пробрало мурашками. Маргарит прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь этой скупой лаской и теплом руки, опустившейся на бедро. 

\- Я хочу быть леди Маргарит Рокстон, даже если мой лорд сможет предложить лишь хижину из тростника да свежепожаренную рапторятину в меню на полгода вперед...

С этими словами она потянула тонкий поясок, ослабляя узел на талии, и повела плечами. Шелк легко скользнул на пол, обнажая белеющую в темноте кожу. 

Джон рвано выдохнул, переглотнул, позволяя ткани соскользнуть и со своей руки. На Маргарит, улыбающейся призывно, лишая рассудка, как и сотни раз до того, теперь красовалось лишь жемчужное ожерелье - его подарок, что несколькими часами ранее столь пренебрежительно был отброшен прочь…

Мерцающий свет угасающих свеч был едва заметен на фоне розоватых лучей, сочащихся сквозь щели в стенах. Солнце, еще не появившись толком над горизонтом, уже таяло в воздухе, путаясь в тенях по углам. Комната окончательно затихла.

Ее губы, ее плечи… Бархат ее кожи. Его руки, расчерчивающие причудливые завитки подобно узорам на бокале из тончащего хрусталя. 

Зарождался новый день, несущий в себе не только сложности и горести, но и драгоценные часы и минуты выстраданного, всепоглощающего счастья. И пусть никто не обещал, что жить в нем будет легче или проще, они хотя бы попробуют встретить его вместе.


	5. In the quiet of a slumbering house (В тишине дремлющего дома)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word reference "Odometer".
> 
> Слово из задания "Курвиметр".

Несмотря на то, что сочельник давно наступил, дом-на-дереве был на удивление тих и спокоен, словно бы позабыв о традиционной предпраздничной суете. Идея Вероники - подготовить все подарки и украсить дом заранее, оказалась удачной и крайне разумной, с учетом непредсказуемости их жизни. И, проведя вечер за веселым праздничным ужином и традиционным обменом историями, друзья разбрелись по комнатам крайне довольные вечером и друг другом. 

И теперь в полночной тишине дремлющего дома слышались лишь приглушенный шепот Маргарит да тихий смех Рокстона, затаившихся в кладовой. Наследница, по уже сложившейся традиции, до последнего фыркала над не первый год предлагаемой идеей обменяться подарками как в детстве - тайно оставив их под кипарисом, снабдив лишь запиской с именем. Пусть сама более остальных и не терпела напыщенных праздничный речей (Челленджера на них тянуло каждый раз, вопреки стенаниям и увещеваниям друзей), в итоге заявила, что вообще не собирается больше идти у них на поводу и принимать участия в такой глупой затее, как обмен подарками, которые, по сути, никому и не нужны на этом чертовом плато. 

Потому теперь в строжайшей тайне и экстренном порядке доупаковывала давно заготовленные свертки. О ее так называемой слабости знал лишь Джон. В последнее время между этими двумя вообще не осталось секретов, а потому и поводов для серьезных ссор. И спроси любого жителя дома, каждый бы ответил, что лучшего подарка чем этот никто из них на Рождество и не желал. 

И все же у Маргарит на все было свое мнение и свои планы.

\- Смотрится великолепно, - изрек Рокстон, восседавщий на сундуке с запасами кофе и пожирающий Маргарит в яркой материи восхищенным взглядом.

\- На мне или в целом? - Усмехнулась наследница, перестав кружиться на месте. – Если ты не забыл, сари должно подойти Финн. А у нас с ней весьма разные типы внешности!

\- Все равно смотрится великолепно, - хмыкнул Джон, - и, мне кажется, что небесно-голубой любой из вас будет к лицу. 

\- Ну-ну, лорд Рокстон. Не смотрели бы Вы столь многозначительно, и я бы, возможно, Вам даже поверила.

Они вновь рассмеялись, и Маргарит принялась осторожно выпутываться из легкой ткани, стараясь не повредить ее ненароком. С тех пор как Финн по найденным у Вероники книгам не на шутку прониклась Индией, ее культурой и верованиями, Маргарит несколько месяцев кряду трудилась над замысловатой вышивкой, пропущенной по краям будущего сари. 

\- Знаешь, ты ведь могла и не таиться, - протянул Рокстон, аккуратно заменяя оплавившиеся свечи на поставках. – Вряд ли это как-то повредило бы твоей репутации.

\- Репутации? Дорогой мой! После того как Вы штурмом захватили мою комнату, ее уже ничем не испортишь!

\- Кхм. Помнится, Вы не очень-то и сопротивлялись, дорогая!

Маргарит подарила ему хитроватую сияющую улыбку и поправила прическу, закрепив волосы пучком на затылке. Шпильки, пока она кружилась, рассыпались по полу, и она временно заменила их попавшимся под руку подарком для Челленджера - курвиметром на изящной длинной ножке, отлитым из чистого золота и искусно украшенным вязью. 

\- Репутации моей может быть терять и нечего, но никто не должен прознать о моих способностях швеи! Не хватало еще смещать Веронику с ее поста извечной хозяйки. Я слишком долго притворялась лишенных каких бы то ни было полезных в быту умений. 

Закончив свою нехитрую работу, Рокстон сократил разделявшее их расстояние и заправил выбившуюся из пучка прядку, не упустив случая в мимолетной ласке дотронуться до ее щеки. Да коснуться губ легким, тающим поцелуем. После чего поспешно ретировался в свое убежище, не дожидаясь последнего предупреждения перед выдворением из кладовой. Но в этот раз Маргарит не стала упрекать его за вольность, отвлекающую от дела, лишь закусила губу, скрывая улыбку. Абсолютно счастливую. 

\- Так к чему я это - даже не вздумай выдать мой секрет. Иначе даже самый лучший подарок на свете тебя не спасет от расправы!

\- Хорошо, что я заготовил не один, а сразу пять!

И вновь за дверью раздался приглушенный смех, что нашел отражение в улыбке на губах у каждого жителя дома-на-дереве, вовсе и не думавших спать.

Нед крепче прижал к себе Веронику, касаясь губами перемазанной в краске щеки. Общий портрет жителей дома, только-только законченный, подсыхал в углу, дожидаясь грядущего торжественного размещения в комнате Джорджа. Финн отложила в сторону истрепанный томик с учением Будды и в сотый раз поправила яркую бумагу, обернутую поверх шкатулки с украшениями достойными леди из высшего света. Тихонько выругался, зазевавшись, Челленджер - обжег руку горячий клей, которым он скреплял листы последнего новенького дневника, в обложке из кожи раптора. Тихо улыбался сквозь дрему Саммерли, раскинувшись на удобной, широкой кровати, совсем недавно сколоченной и размещенной в бывшей комнате лорда Рокстона…


	6. No more and no less (Не больше и не меньше)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Candle".
> 
> Слово из задания "Свеча".

Новенькие настенные часы, не так давно смастеренные Челленджером, степенно отсчитывают минуты, неумолимо возвещая о скором приближении утра и нового года. И все же рассвет еще не наступил, и гостиную дома-на-дереве, заваленную полезными ископаемыми различных форм и размеров, пока освещает лишь тусклый свет свечи, удерживаемой лордом Рокстоном. Порой горячий стеарин капает на руки, и лорд шумно выдыхает, сдерживая беззлобное ворчание. От его теплого дыхания коротенькие волоски, выбившиеся из заплетенной косы, легонько щекочут кожу Маргарит. Порождая улыбку и непроизвольное движение плеча. Которое он прерывает легким успокаивающим прикосновением губ к тонкой ткани блузы. 

И наследница все также молча возвращается к своему прерванному занятию, внимательно осматривая очередное искусно выделанное украшение, а после неспешно опуская его в шкатулку. Аккуратно укладывая поверх прочих своих сокровищ: пожелтевшей от времени, местами поврежденной огнем метрики; золотого кулона в форме сердца; сложенного вчетверо листа бумаги, испещренного вариантами будущей подписи новоиспеченной леди.

Утром все изменится, и ее задумчивое спокойствие, мягкость и отрешенность, возможно, вновь сменятся на язвительность и колкость – защиту, выработанную годами, от которой не так-то просто отказаться в один миг. Но это лишь утром. А пока она доверчиво прижимается спиной к его груди, восстанавливая душевное равновесие единственным знакомым ей способом. 

Драгоценности и камни постепенно исчезают со столов, скрываясь в недрах шкатулок и сундуков. Ровно по мере того, как успокаивается ее разбереженная подарками и признаниями друзей душа. Эти тепло и любовь, забота и искреннее внимание все еще не привычны и пугают ее. Но все же уже жизненно необходимо. Хоть никто из них и не узнает об этом. По крайней мере не от него.

Джон осторожно перекладывает свечу в другую ладонь, размещая источник света так, чтобы ей было удобнее. И вновь замирает. Утыкается лицом в заплетенные, откинутые на плечо волосы. И не то тихо дремлет, не то тоже витает мыслями где-то далеко.

Маргарит не любит праздники, ей сложно переносить их. Но она любит своих друзей и учится принимать их любовь, более не отталкивая по первому порыву, как учится не стыдиться собственной искренности. И пусть процесс изменений не быстр и отнюдь не прост, он готов быть рядом и помогать ей, снося необоснованные порой обиды и язвительные колкости столько, сколько понадобится. Принимая и любя ее такой, какая есть. 

Не больше и не меньше.


	7. Memories (Воспоминания)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "vis-a-Vis".
> 
> Слово из задания "Визави".

Вероника тихонько, словно тень, бредет по окутанному сумерками дому, попутно расставляя по местам вещицы, до которых раньше все не доходили руки. Опустевший дом тих и безмолвен, что действует угнетающе. Тоска и одиночество резко сжимают сердце. Кажется, что сегодня он переполнен призраками и пеленой угасших воспоминаний, несущих в себе боль напополам со счастьем. 

Куда ни кинь взгляд, повсюду встают знакомые образы, порождая предательскую влагу на глазах. Она опускает руки, защитным жестом обхватывая себя за талию, что со временем перестала быть идеально тонкой, всем на зависть.

Взгляд скользит от предмета к предмету, и, долго сдерживаемые на задворках сознания, воспоминания льются неконтролируемым потоком, впрочем, как и соленая влага по ее щекам. 

Вот мчится колесом по гостиной неунывающая Финн, громя мебель и сшибая расставленные на полках вещицы. Щебеча что-то забавное и чуть наивное. Ее задорный смех, звенящий по углам, постепенно тает, застывая живой искоркой в уголках глаз улыбающейся человекоподобной мордочки, выложенной из засушенных цветов. То ли мираж, то ли просто так падает свет от свечи, отражаясь в стекле объемной рамки, закрепленной на стене.

Оживая от одного лишь взгляда, начинает тихонько потрескивать, заводя знакомую до каждой нотки мелодию - Оду к радости, потемневший от воздействия влаги и времени патефон. И в его кряхтящем треске слышится отзвук тихого, дробного смеха Саммерли, с превосходством взирающего на Челленджера, что не справился с починкой агрегата ранее. Рыжеволосый гений закатывает глаза, пряча за напускным недовольством удовлетворение от маленькой, пусть и чуть подстроенной, победы друга. Ведь на что только не пойдешь под воздействием магии Рождества!

Вероника, не спеша, следует по комнате, бережно касаясь дорогих вещиц кончиками пальцев, чуть влажными от смахнутых слез. Словно бы открывая их ценность для себя заново. Пока не замирает у зеркала. 

Глаза визави, неловко замершей в отражении, печальные, потемневшие, подернутые пеленою слез. Не удается им сегодня скрыть тоску и печаль, что обычно с легкость удается таить ото всех Лейтон с этой стороны. 

Отводя взгляд, Вероника зацепляется им за уголок рамы из темного дерева и непроизвольно усмехается уголком губ. С рамки зеркала ниспадает нить отборного жемчуга да тонкий шелковый платок с причудливым узором. Невольно вспоминается победоносная улыбка Маргарит и восхищенный взгляд Рокстона, шутливо щелкающего ее по губам этим самым невесомым шелком после гениальной расправы над пиратами. Их улыбкам словно бы вторит и Нед, встрепанный, слегка растерянный, с золотистым кулоном, проглядывающим сквозь окровавленные прорези рубашки на груди. Навеки запечатленный на холсте ее же рукою.

И в груди Вероники от этих дорогих сердцу воспоминаний постепенно разливается целительное тепло. Потому что все это у нее было. Не привиделось и не кануло в Лету. Все это есть у нее. Есть! Какие бы расстояния ни разделяли участников экспедиции Челленджера теперь. Пусть письма никогда не заменят живого общения с друзьями, они всегда рядом с нею, стоит лишь прикрыть глаза да коснуться памятной вещицы. К тому же и она всегда может отправиться вслед за ними в большой мир, или, однажды, они все-таки сами вернутся на плато, устав от однообразности жизни в цивилизации. По крайней мере она утешает себя именно этим. 

Кроме того, теперь-то у нее точно нет права жаловаться на тоску или одиночество - на этом плато, в этом доме она больше не одна. Она любима и счастлива. Больше не томится в ожидании тех, кто никогда не придет, не страдает от неизвестности. Она знает, что, оставаясь здесь, выполняет важную миссию. А резко усилившаяся тоска и слезы… Это лишь временно, неожиданный бонус от разбушевавшихся гормонов. По крайней мере, именно в этом ее истово уверяет Нед. 

Заслышав долгожданный тихий скрип лифта, Вероника поспешно утирает слезы и спешит на звук. Скрывая нахлынувшую печаль за мягкой улыбкой. Искренней, что бы там ни было. 

Мелоун, за эти пару дней непривычно обросший щетиной, встречает ее широкой, сияющей улыбкой по уши влюбленного. Разве что чуть смущенной оттого, что земля, осыпавшаяся с корней каким-то чудом раздобытого кипариса, успела щедро усыпать пол. И чуть хитроватой… Мальчишеской.

Вероника выразительно закатывает глаза, нарочито упирает руки в бока, и взглядом указывает на пылесос Челленджера, сиротливо приткнутый в углу. Она еще ничего не знает. Не слышит приглушенных возгласов и тихой перебранки у подножия могучего дерева, приютившего их дом в своих ветвях. Хоть и начинает подозревать что-то, улыбаясь все шире и шире, пока тонкий запах духов Маргарит, въевшийся в ткань рюкзака, болтающегося за плечами Неда, неспешно заполняет собою комнату, возвращая потускневшему было помещению ощущение тепла и дома...


	8. That's all (Вот и всё)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Star".
> 
> Слово из задания "Звезда".

На Плато никогда не наступает полная тишина. Первобытные джунгли стенают и стонут, рычат и рокочут, выдыхают, то шумно, то протяжно. Живут бурно и яростно, под стать своим исконным обитателям. И все же, по ночам, даже здесь все чуть затихает, сдерживая бешенный ритм бытия под пристальным, чуть печальным взглядом луны, тускло светящей из-под прослойки облаков. Кажется, что и над людьми, всячески отделяющим себя от первозданного мира, она тоже имеет власть. И Ода к радости, льющаяся сквозь щелистые стены дома-на-дереве, постепенно становится глуше, пусть и не стихает вовсе. 

Звучат порой и иные мелодии, нещадно фальшивя на заедающем граммофоне. Вероника морщится поначалу, пока слух не приспосабливается к изувеченному ритму мелодии. Финн же совершенно не видит различия с тем, что было пару недель назад. Остальные, кажется, и вовсе не слышат, что музыка еще не стихла. 

Мелоун о чем-то жарко спорит с Челленджером, потрясая пожелтевшими листами дневника и краснея от натуги. Маргарит гипнотизирует небесные тела, подернутые дымкой облаков, привычно отделившись от друзей и оккупировав балкон. Полузабытый мотив колыбельной едва уловим в мелодии, что она тихо напевает. Рокстон хмурится, неотрывно глядя ей в спину. Вой надрывающегося под самым ухом граммофона не долетает до сознания охотника. 

Чудится, окажись в эту минуту посреди гостиной дома-на-дереве кто-то посторонний, он не почувствовал бы себя неуютней, чем эти чужие, по сути, друг другу люди, вынужденные проводить время вместе, день за днем, ради выживания.

Светит луна, заполоняя пространство меж вековыми деревьями рассеянным светом. Угасает мелодия, заедая, запинаясь, переходя на миг в краткое, натужное молчание. 

Вот и все.

Вспыхивая, разражается яростной тирадой ученый, сводя кустистые брови на переносице. В глазах нездоровый блеск и азарт, не предвещающий доброй развязки. Мнутся, хрустя, в ладони репортера листы, прошедшие с ним сквозь огонь, воду и самые невероятные приключения в этом забытом Богом месте. В сердцах бросает в огонь завявшие пучки омелы Финн. Подобно им же, шипящим в языках пламени, болезненно выворачивается из-под ладони Вероники, было приблизившейся к ней. Хранительница вздрагивает и неловко замирает, досадуя. Тонкие пальцы застывают в воздухе тщетно выискивая новую точку опоры. 

Еда кажется лишенной вкуса, и Джон совершенно не чувствует разницы, когда бросает в рот кусочек лимона вместо дикого винограда. Тухнут яркие краски праздничного убранства дома, выцветают, вторя затухающей мелодии где-то рядом. Алым пламенем перед глазами полыхает лишь одеяние Маргарит, чье платье, отороченное черным бархатом, столь искусно сочетается с его глупым, как теперь кажется, нарядом. 

Меркнет свет луны, сокрытой за плотным слоем облаков. Саднит треском закончившейся пластинки тишина. Кажется слишком холодным ночной воздух, пропитанный влагой. Разрозненно замирают посреди праздничного вечера понурые незнакомцы.

Вот и все…

Пятый год жизни в месте, в реальность которого, по большому счету, почти никто из них и не верил. Пять лет бок о бок с людьми, что являются полной твоей противоположностью. Пять лет наполненных борьбой за жизнь, бесплодными попытками выбраться, болью потерь. Досадой. Горькими слезами и … негасимыми в памяти моментами искренней радости. 

Вот и все! Развеян морок.

Ночь не уступает своих позиций. Не гаснет, но и не разгорается пуще луна. Вязкой тишине, чужеродной, непривычной для этого места, не удается отвоевать себе места даже в ее призрачном свете. Ничего кардинально не меняется с боем часов, отсчитывающих начало нового дня. Вот только…

Джон преодолевает свои надуманные сомнения и сокращает кажущееся было непреодолимым расстояние, молча утыкаясь лицом в плечо Маргарит. И она с задумчивой улыбкой треплет его посеребренные сединой волосы, не отрывая глаз от неба. Одна звезда горит ярче прочих. Крохотная, едва заметная в созвездии Ориона. И ей вдруг думается, что это отличная идея. Название светила, что было до и будет после них, вполне подходит для особенного имени.

Более не в силах удержаться, прыскает со смеху Мелоун, от души хлопая по плечу разошедшегося было в построении очередной своей гениальной теории, слишком серьезного для праздничного вечера Челленджера. И тот, словно очнувшись, с плохо скрываемым смущением протягивает ему наполненный до краев стакан с бренди в знак примирения. Не обращая внимания на детскую обиду и колкость, Вероника обнимает Финн за плечи. Притягивает к себе поближе, преодолевая слабое сопротивление. И, воспользовавшись отлучкой Рокстона и, безусловно, его безмолвным согласием, с хитроватой улыбкой кивает в сторону новенького, едва подаренного ранее, револьвера. И Финн не чувствует в себе ни сил, ни желания отказаться от более тесного знакомства с этой красивой, хоть и смертоносной игрушкой. 

Громогласно рычит ящер где-то вдалеке. Стонут от его тяжелой поступи земля и деревья. Джунгли продолжают жить и бороться, оставляя позади опасный морок тишины, несвойственный ничему живому. Легким движением руки возвращается на место игла проигрывателя и над вершинами дремлющих тропических гигантов вновь плывет ликующая мелодия, напоминая каждому жителю о чем-то своем, но непременно дорогом и очень важном.


	9. Not noticing anything around (Не замечая ничего вокруг)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Garland".
> 
> Слово из задания "Гирлянда".

Дом полнился звоном бокалов, веселыми разговорами, разбавляемыми всплесками смеха и грохота, когда Финн, что никак не могла усидеть на месте, вновь что-то сшибала с полки, переполненная праздничным восторгом. Казалось, что это не Нед появился на пороге дома-на-дереве этим праздничным вечером, а все они только-только прибыли из различных уголков мира. И теперь спешат поделиться друг с другом тем, что накопилось за многие месяцы. 

Сам же Мелоун, незаметно отрешившись от праздничной суеты, что стала непривычной за время странствия, взирал на них со стороны. После долгой разлуки все воспринималось иначе, полнее и даже как-то острее. Дом казался просторнее и вместе с тем уютнее, друзья дороже (хотя казалось бы куда еще!) и роднее, краски ярче, а впечатления насыщенней и глубже. 

Неизменной оставалась лишь она. Задумчивая, загадочная, ни на кого не похожая. С легкой полуулыбкой отделившаяся от шумной компании и затаившаяся на балконе, украшенном в честь праздника цветочными гирляндами. Потому что совершенство от встречи с ним не может стать лучше. Оно не меняется, а лишь преображает все вокруг себя до неузнаваемости. 

Он и не помнил, когда оказался рядом и как решился на богохульство, наконец коснувшись ее. Почерневшая от загара ладонь, замерев поверх белоснежного шелка, обтягивающего спину, казалась грубой корягой, посягнувшей на свободу хрупкого цветка.

Она же и не подумала оскорбиться или отстраниться. Лишь, обернувшись, взглянула. Да так, что слова, до того камнем застревавшие в горле, вдруг полились рекой. Слетая с губ, обгоняли друг друга в сумбуре и хаосе взволнованной речи. О детстве и любви к Рождеству; о том, что довелось встретить ему в своем одиноком странствии; о мыслях и переживаниях, преследовавших с первого дня на Плато. Все то, что никому не смел доверять прежде. И в первую очередь о чувствах, своих истинных чувствах к ней, что теперь можно было и не облекать в слова, - столь явственно проступали они на румяном, не по возрасту, лице и лихорадочно блестящих глазах.

Подернулся прохладой вечер, синеющие сумерки уступили место черноте ночи, обрамляемой сиянием звезд, щедро усыпавших небосвод. Казалось, что там, вдали, они скрываются от глаз не за горизонтом, а осыпаются в бурный, пенящийся океан. Тот, что током крови грохотал у него в ушах, отдаваясь в груди гулким сердцебиением.

Вероника же по большей части молчала, внимая его растревоженному рассказу и жарким признаниям. Отрешенно вычерчивала большим пальцем замысловатые узоры на коже запястья, крепко прижатого к груди. Все ответы и пока еще не высказанные признания она уложила в движение руки, стиснув их переплетенные пальцы. Прикосновение губ к обветренной коже. Всего лишь два слова - не уходи. Больше никуда и никогда. 

Друзья, продолжив шумное веселье, переместились на улицу, где запускали теперь в чернеющую высь огненные фейерверки, распускающиеся диковинными соцветиями. Старательно исчезнув как можно тише и незаметнее, тактично оставив их наедине. Не поняв, что сейчас на всей планете для них, опьяненных близостью и откровением, и так существовали лишь они двое. 

Мелоун не видел ничего, кроме ее прозрачных глаз, наполненных непролитыми слезами. Вероника не слышала ни звука, помимо его вкрадчивого голоса и клятв, звучащих под звездами веками. 

Пожелать бы, чтобы не было у этой ночи конца и края. Чтобы распростерлись дурманящие чары праздника на целую вечность, не имеющую измерения. Но к чему это, если впереди у них еще сотни и тысячи таких ночей? Тысячи дней, наполненных счастьем и любовью...

Сияли звезды, шумели джунгли. Таяла черная южная ночь. Двое влюбленных, сливаясь в единое целое, растворялись в ней и друг друге, любуясь отражением сверкающих огней в глазах самого дорого человека напротив.


	10. Finally (Наконец-то)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Scolopendra".
> 
> Слово из задания "Сколопендра".

Маргарит отделилась от группы путешественников, бурно обсуждавших праздник, что вот-вот должен был наступить, и ситуацию, в которой они оказались. Челленджер и Рокстон едва ли не ругались, к ее большому сожалению уже не впервые за этот месяц. Финн же пыталась натужно шутить, чтобы хоть как-то развеять обстановку. Удавалось ей это плохо. 

Так странно, этот праздник - Рождество, домашний и семейный, она полюбила лишь в последние годы. Именно благодаря этим людям, что стали ее настоящей семьей. И вот, впервые за пять лет он для нее вновь пронизан беспокойством, тяжелым осадком и холодом, хоть в джунглях зимою и не пахло. И выносить все это было куда сложнее, чем было прежде.

Убедившись, что ей наконец удалось заполучить столь долгожданную минуту одиночества, Маргарит опустилась на поваленное дерево. Нашарила в кармане пиджака сложенный вчетверо, измятый лист. На потемневшей желтой бумаге виднелись идеально ровные строчки, с буквами, пестрящими изящными завитушками, столь знакомыми и родными. 

За этот год Вероника писала им лишь дважды. Коротко, деловито и все-таки очень тепло. Не обделив добрым словом ни одного из дорогих сердцу друзей. Не позабыв у каждого поинтересоваться о начинании, упомянутом ранее в ответной весточке. О себе же кратко, в двух словах. Словно сухая сводка новостей от диктора по радио. 

Плато окончательно оправилось от временного шторма, что более не повторялся. И не повторится, судя по уверениям Лейтон-старшей, еще несколько десятков лет. Динозавры вновь почувствовали себя властителями этого затерянного уголка земли. Но люди упорно продолжали этому сопротивляться, каждое поселение по-своему. И вряд ли это радовало Хранительницу. Увидеться с матерью лично ей так и не удалось. Мелоун не вернулся. От Саммерли тоже больше не было ни весточки. Пару новых экспедиций, что каким-то невероятным образом также, как и они когда-то, смогли отыскать вход на Плато, Веронике удалось выпроводить быстро. Безболезненно… Без лишних привязанностей, как отметила про себя Маргарит без усмешки. На этом все. Берегите себя. Люблю. Целую. 

Ничего необычного. Ни слова напрямую. И все же за каждой строчкой. За каждой буквой, что местами предательски расплывалась на мятой бумаге, сквозила тоска. Боль. Одиночество. И не только Маргарит заметила это. 

Сколько у них ушло на сборы, которые они так давно откладывали по самым разным причинам? Тем, что сейчас казались столь неважными и мелкими. Сколько денег? Сил? Не так уж и важно. Они этого просто не считали. Разве что время, которое подло начало тянуться словно резиновое. То задерживался поезд, мчащий Финн с другой части континента в туманный, сумрачный Лондон. То слег с неведомой болячкой Челленджер, исхудав так, что скелеты против него казались толстяками… В итоге вместо летних месяцев, наиболее подходящих для экспедиции, оказались они в начале дороги зимой. Когда улочки Лондона уже порой подергивало белесой изморозью и влажный воздух неприятно обжигал гортань, если, зазевавшись, ежащийся прохожий втягивал его поглубже в легкие. 

И все же они преодолели все невзгоды и тяготы. Вместе это им всегда удавалось легче. Пароходы, поезда да пешие броски. Шар, послушно взмывший в безбрежную синь неба и поглощенный ревущим воздушным потоком. Приятная сень влажных джунглей, дохнувших на них пряным запахом земли, травы, озона после едва утихшей грозы и … дома. 

Вот только кусочек первобытного мира, приютивший потерпевших крушение воздухоплавателей, оказался совершенно им незнаком. И к беспокойству за подругу довольно быстро прибавилось и волнение о собственной судьбе. Шли дни, пройденные мили оставляли след на их отглаженной некогда одежде. На осунувшихся, потемневших лицах. Словно Плато не пускало их на свои просторы повторно, не простив ухода. Предательства?...

Тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, Маргарит бережно свернула заученное на зубок письмо, спрятала в карман. В сердцах выругавшись, в сотый раз оглядела этот очередной незнакомый кусок Плато. В нескольких милях на юг джунгли кончались, впереди их ожидало какое-то поселение, вполне цивилизованное на вид, отчего не становилось легче. Ни намека на Дом-на-дереве или угодья Занга. Да хоть бы на затерянную средь лесного массива одинокую берлогу увлекшегося самопознанием Неда. 

Ничего знакомого. Ни голоса, ни камня, ни огонька. Проклятье! Маргарит подняла лицо вверх, стремясь удержать непрошенные слезы. Зацепилась взглядом за неприметное движение - скатилась по небосводу, угасая, крохотная звезда. Мерцая призывно, словно бы уговаривая поддаться детской слабости и загадать желание. Ведь сегодня же Рождество, черт бы его побрал. Самое время для чудес!

И, то ли от усталости, то ли от безысходности, а то и вовсе от несвойственного ее натуре отчаянья Маргарит повелась на провокацию, торопливо проговаривая про себя заветные слова. Пока язычок пламени от догоревшей лучины, отрезвляя, не лизнул пальцы, заставив ее поморщиться и словно бы враз повзрослеть, обрастая привычной бронею насмешек и сарказма. 

Скрывая глупое разочарование, она прикрыла глаза, давая им также возможность вновь адаптироваться к темноте, что быстро опутала их маленький лагерь. А когда вновь распахнула их, то не поверила увиденному. Этого просто не могло быть, даже в этом месте. И все же... Прислонившись к дереву, всего в паре шагов от нее, стоял Трибун, улыбаясь широко и самодовольно в трепещущем свете факела.

\- Вот ведь живучая сколопендра! – Возмущенно возвестила откуда-то из-за плеча Финн, вырастая из пустоты. Облекая в слова мысли всей компании. 

Маргарит же, глядя на друзей, обступавших ящера нахмуренным, осатаневшим кругом, ощутила что-то отдаленно напоминающее восхищение. Ничего-то его не берет. Ни огонь, ни временной шторм, ни проголодавшиеся собратья, не ведающие жалости! Нет, хоть этот мерзавец и не вызывал в ней добрых чувств, его живучесть и способность приспосабливаться воистину были достойны уважения. 

Впрочем, эти эмоции быстро отошли на задний план, едва из-за его плеча показался второй путник, откликнувшись на сдавленный возглас Рокстона. Очередной несчастный пленник ящера, звенящий кандалами. Раб. Истощенный, заросший, облаченный в жалкие лохмотья. Но живой! Невредимый! С широченной улыбкой на растрескавшихся губах и до боли знакомой истрепанной сумкой журналиста, перекинутой через плечо. Набитой не то дичью, не то лечебными травами для своего проклятого господина. 

В глазах на пол-лица облегчение и радость, вперемешку с волнением и чем-то еще, глубоко потаенным. Бередящим душу. Со звенящим возгласом, разрывающим тишину:

\- Наконец-то вы меня нашли!.. Ну же, кандалы, скорее! Проход через сверкающую долину скоро закроется, нужно спешить. Ведь Вероника ждет нас...

И пусть вокруг них, встающих спина к спине, смыкается, бряцая оружием, враждебное племя человекоподобных ящеров. Пусть рокотом проносится по джунглям голодный рев Т-рекса, нет больше причин для отчаянья и ничто не выбьет их из колеи. Они на своем месте, плечом к плечу. А, значит, борьба за победу и возвращение в Дом-на-дереве, где ждет не теряя надежды Вероника, будет удачной. Ведь вместе им все и всегда давалось легче!


	11. New ice age (Новый ледниковый период)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word from the task "Tushe".
> 
> Слово из задания "Туше".

Снег валил несколько дней подряд. Колючий, холодный, противно тающий за воротниками тонких пиджаков. После приземления очередного ледяного метеорита на просторах не столь уж и бескрайнего плато температура вновь значительно понизилась и тех, кто был этому искренне рад, оказалось ничтожно мало. Всего-то трое на сотни миль, переполненных живыми созданиями. 

Челленджер, воодушевленный мыслью об изучении инопланетного минерала, что, благо, на этот раз не принес в своих недрах враждебно настроенной жизни. Мелоун, которому снег напомнил о доме, да Финн, никогда ранее не видевшая ничего подобного. Мнение остальных же весьма красноречиво и нецензурно выразила в один из первых вечеров мисс Кру, сидящая у импровизированного камина у подножия дерева и кутающаяся в три одеяла разом. Нейтральных по отношению к происходящему оказалось и того меньше – лорд Рокстон в единственном числе, легко переносивший низкие температуры и крайне довольный тем, что при сложившихся обстоятельствах своенравная Маргарит норовит как можно больше времени проводить в его компании. А если уж совсем точнее - в его теплых объятиях. 

Сейчас же она, одетая непривычно многослойно, с раскрасневшимися от ходьбы щеками и явным неодобрением во взгляде, наблюдала за Мелоуном и Вероникой, отнюдь не попавшими в беду, как они полагали, а развлекающимися наистраннейшим с ее точки зрения образом.

\- Нед, не смей! – Вероника, облаченная в свою меховую накидку и одолженные у Маргарит брюки, заливисто смеялась, предпринимая отчаянные попытки совершить два дела разом: удержать на месте негодного репортера и уследить за ногами, разъезжающими в разные стороны с опасной скоростью. – Не бросай меня! Я же сказала, что научилась стоять на этих так называемых коньках, а не передвигаться!

Девушка всплеснула руками, стараясь сохранить равновесие и перестать заваливаться назад, и вновь рассмеялась над своими жалкими потугами. Диплодок на льду, ну честное слово!

\- Глупости, у тебя отлично получается.

Мелоун, сияя, как начищенная монета, сократил разделившую их было пару-тройку шагов и поспешно опустил руки на талию Вероники. Как раз вовремя – еще один рывок, и она точно не устояла бы, побратавшись с замерзшим озером коленями.

На самом деле все было не столь безнадежно, ведь спустя всего час обучения она могла уже не только стоять, вцепляясь намертво во что-либо неподвижное, а вполне сносно передвигаться по льду. Пусть и со скоростью один шажок в тысячелетие. Первоначально же, едва тонкие лезвия соприкоснулись со льдом, он показался ей ужасающе скользким, а Мелоун сущим извергом. 

\- Давай, попробуй еще раз, - руки Неда скользнули вверх и замерли на ее предплечьях. – Я буду поддерживать и страховать, но не более того. Просто почувствуй лед и все получится.

\- Звучит не очень убедительно.

Однако она все-таки послушалась и осторожно сдвинула ногу с места. Затем вторую. Еще раз. Еще. Даже успела подумать, что получается недурно, как одно из лезвий, приделанных Челленджером к ботинкам, подломилось, отходя вместе с подошвой. Вероника вскрикнула, взмахнула руками. Ухватилась за Неда, этого никак не ожидавшего, и вместе с ней шлепнувшегося на лед.

\- Прости, - очухавшись, он попытался было приподняться, но вновь тяжело приземлился на лед, чудом не подмяв под себя Веронику. Переглотнул, остро ощущая во рту металлический привкус крови из прикушенной губы. – Кажется, за это время и я подзабыл как коварен может быть лед.

\- Да неужели? Удивительное открытие! 

Вероника притворно возмутилась и дернула репортера, вновь собравшегося было подняться, за рукав. Отчего тот с громким оханьем приземлился на жёсткий лед третий раз подряд. И то ли взбодрился, то ли наконец определился с тем, как относиться к ней и всему происходящему с момента его возвращения из странствий. 

\- Вероника! Ну, держись!

Взмыли вверх подхваченные порывом ветра снежинки, мелькнули чертики в прозрачных, как озера, глазах. И Мелоун, уж было возомнивший себя победителем, так толком ничего и не поняв, опрокинулся на спину. Вероника, ловко уложив его на обе лопатки, претворила в жизнь когда-то показанный отцом прием из спарринга борцов.

\- Туше! – Мелоун расхохотался, легко сдаваясь упершимся в грудь ладошкам, оставаясь весьма довольным своим положением. 

Разметались по ветру сочащиеся солнцем локоны, усеянные искрящимися на свету снежинками. И он залюбовался, забывая обо всем на свете. 

Пока, запоздало всполошившись, не окинул ее уже куда более пристальным взглядом, выискивая возможные повреждения. После чего медленно, едва ли не робко, коснулся раскрасневшейся щеки, сдвигая в сторону прядь волос.

\- Ты не пострадала?

\- Все в порядке. Все просто идеально.

Все и правда было идеально. Первый в ее жизни рождественский снег, близкие люди вокруг, радостная предпраздничная суета. Нед, замерший в нескольких сантиметрах от нее, с глухо бьющимся сердцем и такой милой, щемящей сердце виноватой улыбкой, за которую можно было простить все на свете. Тепло его ладони, задержавшейся на щеке и ласково очерчивающей контуры скулы, вместе с кровью разливалось по венам. 

Отбрасывая сомнения, все эти ненужные сравнения «за» и «против», она подалась вперед, поддаваясь порыву. Коснулась губами его обветренной щеки, уголка губ, дрогнувших не то от боли, не то от улыбки... 

Звонкий смех молодых людей, в обнимку рассевшихся на присыпанном снегом льду и что-то жарко шепчущих друг другу, то и дело разносился по округе. И по всем показателям Маргарит надлежало выступить с гневной тирадой, сетуя на холод и снег, вечно попусту переживающего за всех и вся Саммерли, этих балбесов, опьяненных влюбленностью. Однако она лишь стряхнула снег с волос, и поудобнее устроилась под защитой раскидистого дерева. Не заметить намеренную порчу коньков со стороны Вероники было невозможно. Разве что ты был близоруким или остолопом, откликающимся на Мелоуна! Руки Рокстона, обвивающие плечи, постепенно согревали Маргарит, и в данный момент она не имела ничего против того, чтобы насладиться сим умилительным зрелищем и приятной компанией... Охотник, что до того незаметно сигнализировал репортеру, намекая на претворение в жизнь своего же совета, данного несколько дней тому назад, так и сиял улыбкой, словно гордый отец неразумного дитя. 

Финн же, раскинувшись посреди сугроба у подножия дома-на-дереве, ничего этого не знала. И просто так светилась от счастья, вычерчивая на снегу силуэт снежного ангела, да украдкой бросая бомбочки в возводимого Челленджером и Саммерли снеговика.


End file.
